Blast From The Future
by she'sasiriusriot
Summary: Unconnected drabbles surrounding the Next Gen and everything they get up to, from Quidditch to First Dates and anything in between. Multiple Pairings/ Family Scenes
1. In Which Rose Is Named

BLAST FROM THE FUTURE

Unconnected drabbles surrounding the Next Gen and everything they get up to, from Quidditch to First Dates and anything in between. Multiple Pairings.

;;

In which Rose is named.

;;

"_It's a beautiful baby girl"_ The Medi-Witch's voice floated over towards Ron and Hermione Weasley but neither of the proud new parents was listening and quite frankly she could've been talking in Martian for all either of them cared. Their undivided attention was focussed on the bundle of blankets nestled in Hermione's arms.

"_Rose"_

The baby shifted slightly as both of her parents spoke softly at the same time before looking at each other, incredulous expressions on their faces, amused that they'd both chosen to say the same name at the same time.

"_We'll call her Rose then?"_

"_Rose Minerva Weasley."_

They both nodded in silent agreement, it was a strange idea to name their first daughter, in a way, after their head of house but without both McGonagall and Dumbledore they wouldn't be naming their baby girl.

Besides as Hermione said later, they wanted Rose to grow into a strong, steadfast and independant individual and who was a better role model than Minerva McGonagall.

;;

For the Head Cannon Challenge on HPFC

'Rose's middle name is Minerva'


	2. In Which Weasleys Are Love Sick

_for Marlene my A-team buddy _

_{recognize any of it, dear? :)}_

* * *

><p>It was unusual to find companionable silence somewhere that was inhabited by Fred, Roxanne, Lucy and Dominique Weasley. Usually if they were left alone either a prank or an argument when spring up in seconds. Today they just sat on the steps leading up to the doors of Hogwarts watching the siblings in front of them in companionable silence.<p>

Aaron, Alistair and Amy Jordan were quite possibly the closest set of siblings in Hogwarts, with the exception of Fred and Roxanne themselves, although people always did seem to see them as an exception.

"I kissed Aaron." Roxie's confession was soft and at first it didn't seem as if the others had heard but then Dom turned from where she was gazing at her best friend's twin brother to smirk at her cousin.

"It had to happen sooner or later."

Roxanne rolled her eyes at the younger girl, "Well, what about you and Ali?" She laughed at Dom's crimson face and the 'I don't like him that way' protests, "Dom, you smile every time you see him and I've never seen you blush over a boy before"

"He's out of my league." Dom's voice was level and harsh, as if it was a bitter truth she hadn't quite come to truth with yet.

Roxie almost laughed when Dom said that, she could imagine anyone being out of Dom's league and by the look on Lucy's face she doubted it too. It was almost taken for a given that although she was only a fifth year, Dominique Weasley could have any boy she wanted. At first it had been part of her legacy as Victoire's little sister but once they noticed her they either loved or hated her for herself not Victoire because she was nothing like the blonde veela princess. There was no out of Dom's league.

Fred looked away from the object of his distractions and to his family, "I know what you feel like, she's out of my league too." When Dom and Fred shared a glance it was full of the desperation of not being good that Roxanne and Lucy couldn't understand.

They sighed and returned to their watching. Dom and Roxanne laughed as they watched Amy and Ali, the twins who Dom and Lucy counted among their best friends, pushed Aaron into the lake.

"They don't realise how good they've got it." It was Dom again both she and Roxanne seemed to be unable to stop themselves filling the silence that Lucy and Fred prized over noise at the minute.

Roxanne nodded, distracted as she watched the now victorious twins high five and then Ali push the unsuspecting Amy in to the lake beside Aaron, "Lucy and I have pushed you into the lake before." She knew this wasn't what Dom was talking about but she felt that humour would brighten this situation.

"I was talking about Victoire and Louis." Apparently Dom wasn't on the same page about the whole humour thing.

"I know."

"They're the A-team." It was the first time Lucy had spoken, "They're the best of the best."

The other three chuckled under their breath and Roxie stood up, "Come on Fred, we have meeting with James, Alice and the Head boy."

"Would that meeting also be called detention?"

Fred laughed as he stood, "Us in detention? You must be mistaking us for someone else!"

Lucy turned to Dom as Fred and Roxanne disappeared around the corner, a serious expression had taken over her face, "You really like him."

It wasn't a question but Dom felt it required an answer, "Yes."

"I don't want to fight you for him. You're my best friend, my cousin."

"We won't need to fight over him, he's always going to chose you Luce, I'm not ... not enough."

Lucy didn't have words to say then, any declaration that her cousin was better than she was would be received with a sarcastic laugh and disbelief.

Instead she just said, "Neither of us has a chance, falling in love with your friend, your sister's best friend is just a fairytale"


End file.
